


Devious

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Porn Video, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castle is on the other side of the country and missing Beckett, he finds a little surprise she left him to... ease the burden of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another quick, smutty, plotless piece, from another prompt by Manu ;-) I swear, she's a bottomless pit of raunchy plot-bunnies. *hugs* thanks, hun!
> 
> The usual warnings apply - smut, adult situations, a few dirty words. Read on, if that's your cup of tea, skip it if it ain't. Oh, and reviews would be nice too :-D

 

 _The sneaky little..._ Castle thought, surprised as hell.  _When did she do that?_

He lay back on the bed and looked around the hotel room. Since his relationship with Kate had moved beyond mere partners, he looked forward to being on tour less and less. Thankfully, this one was only a week, but if the 'present' his girlfriend had left him was any indication, she was feeling their separation as keenly as he did. He didn't know  _when_  she'd gotten hold of his phone, nor at what point she had figured out his unlock code, but the devious little minx had done so, and left him something... interesting. Very, very interesting.

He'd been idly scrolling through the folder on his phone specifically reserved for pictures and videos he'd taken of Kate, some candid, some when they were out together, and a couple of 'artistic' ones they had indulged in one night after the topic of her posing for art nudes had come up again. But this...? Titled 'surprise', the video clip displayed only the image of Beckett's hand, a pair of lacy underwear dangling from one elegant fingertip.

Clearing his throat, Castle stood up and walked quickly over to the bedroom door, double checking that it was locked. Swallowing roughly, he had his suspicions about the remainder of the video. If he was even close to being correct, he didn't want any interruptions. Blinking, he unlocked the door, hung the 'do not disturb' sign up, just in case, and re-locked. Sitting back onto the bed, he brought up the folder again, his breathing already a little hoarse in anticipation.

Tapping the icon with his thumb, he sat back, the sound turned up enough that he could hear the quiet sounds as Kate adjusted the camera. From the angle, he realised that she hadn't used a phone to record the video... the position, he mused, would suggest her laptop, placed on low at the foot of his bed at the Loft - where she spent more nights than not. Naked as the day she was born, the detective gracefully sat on the covers, her knees demurely together as she reached out and shifted the laptop slightly.

"Surprise..." She said, looking straight into the camera. "I know this week will have been hard on you, I'm already not looking forward to it, so I thought you could do with a treat."

Kate leaned back, placing one hand on the bed behind her for support. A teasing smile formed as she parted her lips, dragging the tip on her finger over the plump flesh. Dipping in, she hollowed her cheeks out, sucking her index finger. Saliva coating the slim digit, she repeated the move then swept her finger down the column of her throat. Flexing her hand, she wrapped her fingers around her neck, nails dragging lightly across her skin as she let out a breathy moan.

Back in the hotel room, Rick gaped at his phone, stunned at what he was seeing. His body, deciding that his brain was down for the count, took over. His hand slipped inside his boxers, stroking his rapidly hardening length. Brushing his fingertips from base to head, he felt his sack tighten as he remembered the way Kate did the same the night before he had flown out. The vivid recollection of her cool hands against the heat of his arousal dragged a groan from him as he gripped tighter, slowly pumping.

On the screen, Kate eased her hand down, cupping her breast. Pressing her torso forward, she shifted a little closer to the laptop and pinched the rosy peak of her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Rolling, squeezing, she massaged the nub of flesh, the quiet sounds of her breathing intensifying. Mounding the swell of her curves with both hands, she pressed them closer together, her thumbs drawing lazy circles over the nipples.

"If you were here, Rick..." She spoke, her voice smoky with need. "I'd drag out that massage oil and slide you in..." She gasped, pinching harder, sparks of lust flashing through her. "Let you fuck my breasts." She purred at him, dropping her chin to her chest and parting her lips. "I'd suck you every thrust, until you came over my skin..."

Castle clenched his fist tight around himself, sliding up and down slowly.

"Jesus, Kate..." He growled out, unable to restrain his words despite the fact she wasn't even in the room with him. Needing more, he quickly stipped his boxers down, dropping them unceremoniously off the edge of the bed. Naked and needing, he sat back down, taking his length in hand once more.

Kate let go of her breasts and sat up on her knees, parting them. The glistening evidence of her arousal already visible at the apex of her legs, she ran both hands up the inside of her thighs. Parting her folds, she rolled her hips in a slow cadence, dipping her right hand further. Burying two fingers deep inside without warning, she gasped loudly, then bit her lip as she looked directly into the camera. Withdrawing her sodden digits, she lifted them to her lips and slid them into her mouth, an approving hum at the taste plainly audible over the camera. Licking them clean, Kate traced tight circles over her sensitive nub with her other hand.

"I love the feel of you in my mouth..." She whispered, the quiet words laced with desire. "Even more after you've stretched me, so I can taste myself on you..."

Rick wrapped his fingers around the head of his length and gripped, hard. Imagining the feel of her lips, her tongue pressing him against the roof of her mouth, he pressed his fist down slowly, imitating the silky slide into her mouth. Speeding up, he worked his hand up and down, still clenched tight around himself. No stranger to the occasional 'adult' movie, the author revelled in the sensations that flooded him in knowing that he knew her so intimately that every movement, every shift in position called forth the memory of sweaty, exhausting,  _sated_  nights (and some days too) with the gorgeous woman currently starring in his own private show.

Beckett drove three fingers into her dripping core and groaned, falling back and spreading her legs wide. Conveniently placed pillows kept her torso slightly elevated, the camera angle displaying the rhythmic jiggle of her breasts to perfection as she writhed in front of him. Plunging her fingers into herself, she ground her hips, the sounds of her enjoyment spilling unrestrained from her.

His free hand propping the phone up against the pillows, Rick cupped his sack and rolled his fingers gently, his other fist pumping at a steadily increasing pace. The sharp tingle zipping through his abdomen signalling his approaching climax, the author drew a deep, shuddering breath as he slowed his movements down. Wanting to drag it out as long as he could, he squeezed  _hard_ , holding tightly for a few seconds, long enough to pull himself back from the brink. His eyes focusing on the small screen once more, he let out a string of curses.

Beckett had drawn her knees up, her heels tucked almost under her backside. One hand still frantically working into her slick heat, the other mounded her breast, her skin pink and coated in a fine sheen of sweat. Here eyes fixed on the lens, she spoke, her voice rough with want.

"When you get back, there's something I want to try…" She rolled quickly, her rhythm never faltering as her fingers slid over her nub. Lifting her backside high, she arched her back and looked over her shoulder at him. Pressing her hand back, she teased the puckered ring of her ass with the tip of her index finger, still coated with the evidence of her arousal. Kate pushed a little more firmly, the finger easing into her down to the first knuckle. Her eyes fluttering half closed at the sudden wash of sensation, she felt her core spasm, the overload triggering a shattering orgasm. Unbidden, a sudden gush of fluid spilled from her, spreading down the inside of her thighs as she surrendered to the maelstrom of lust that filled her completely.

In his room on the far side of the country, Rick groaned, his body deciding that the sight of Kate Beckett fingering her own ass with the open invitation for him to follow suit brought him undone. Unable to restrain himself any further, he came hard, the scalding waves of his release flowing across the back of his knuckles, his hand jerking, spasming in time to the heavy weight of his hardness. Hazy from the endorphin rush, he blinked rapidly, forcing himself to concentrate as the sultry temptress that was his partner spoke once more.

"Rick?" She teased, the flush of her satisfaction leaking into her voice. Reaching over to the bedside table, she picked up something small. Holding it out to the camera, she showed his what she had collected. No longer than his thumb, the small butt-plug looked surprisingly large in the detective's slim fingers. An arch smile on her face, she rolled back onto all fours again and wiped the toy along the wetness still coating her thighs. Looking directly at him over her shoulder, she nudged the tip inside her ass, then slid it all the way in. Her cheeks twitching, she groaned and let her torso fall onto the covers.

"Fuck, that feels good…" She cursed, her words slightly muffled. Rolling her hips slowly, she sat up and turned around, facing him once more. Wiggling playfully, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I wanted you to see that, because I'm going to be wearing it from the time I wake up the day you get home until I pick you up from the airport and you can take it out and replace it with something a bit larger for me…" She blew him a kiss and grinned. "Now… I have to change the bedding and take a nice long shower." She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of satisfaction, swaying slowly in place, her hands resting on her thighs. Blinking lazily, she reached out to turn the camera off. Before she did, she let out a throaty chuckle, saying "Oh, and Castle…? This feels so damned good I think I'll leave it there and take the Harley for a spin and when you get home tonight, I'm gonna screw your brains out." She smiled directly down the lens at him, lascivious and wanton, then stopped the recording.

Rick gaped at his phone, his jaw hanging open as he sat on the bed, his fingers still coated with the cooling evidence of his enjoyment of the video, his brain in complete shutdown. He vividly recalled the day she must have shot the video - he'd had trouble walking properly the next morning, and she had more than lived up to her promise… Now with the added perspective of what she had occupied herself with while he was stuck in the meeting at Black Pawn, the author was startled to find himself already recovered sufficiently for his swelling length to stand to attention again. Glancing down at his manhood, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I hear you, buddy…" He said, before realising that he was sitting naked on his bed, talking to his genitalia. He had a flash of inspiration and with his clean hand, he pulled up Google maps and found the closest hotel to La Guardia airport. After the stunt his girlfriend had just pulled, he didn't want to wait a second longer than necessary getting her alone and naked. The mere thought of being stuck in traffic, and then having to make polite small-talk with his mother once they got back to the loft, all the while knowing that Kate would be standing next to him, looking at him, knowing that he knew that she had the butt-plug in… yeah. That wasn't gonna happen if  _he_  had anything to say about it.

A nice hotel room with no distractions and no need to keep the noise down was in order. Decision made, Castle stood up and made his way to the bathroom, taking his phone with him as he flicked the light on and ran the shower.

He needed to clean up, and he figured that he might as well watch the video clip again… just to make sure he hadn't missed anything the first time around of course...


	2. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Return (or 'what smutty high-jinks ensue when our beloved writer returns form his trip all hot and bothered')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves sheepishly* Hi! This one took significantly longer than I wanted to get done, due to having less than bugger all free time to work on it in what feels like forever. That said - does the fact that its significantly longer than the previous chapter help? ;-) My thanks to Manuxinhace, who has begged, prodded, nudged and generally kept me puttering away at this until it was done - thanks, hun! *hugs*.
> 
> Fair warning - this one is *coughs* erm... extremely M-rated. I cannot be held accountable for anything that happens if you read this in a public place, of somewhere too far from a cold shower or willing partner. This also contains a bit of slap-and-tickle roleplay, so if that doesnt float your boat, dont read it. simple, really, isnt it? Anyway - we hope you enjoy this offering of smutty goodness. As always, feedback is the coin of the realm! lemme know how you feel about this one, folks! :-D

 

* * *

Kate Beckett was on edge. Rick was due home  _tomorrow_ , and all she could think about was what they got up to the other night. Her fingers absently toying the the smooth black silicone of the recently-purchased butt plug sitting not-so-innocently on the bed next to her, she reached for her laptop, decision made. After a brief search, and she had what she was looking for - the address and phone number of the nearest hotel to La Guardia airport where her partner would be landing. Chuckling at the ease of locating it - the New York La Guardia Airport Marriott, who'd have thought? Only a few minutes from the airport itself, it was  _exactly_  what she was after. Picking up her cell phone from the bedside table, she unlocked it with a swipe of her thumb, keyed her PIN code in and dialled the number.

Five minutes later, she had booked the room, still feeling the embarrassed flush from the thought that she'd just gone out of her way to procure a room in the sure and certain knowledge that it would be used for nothing more or less than sex. Far from making her feel cheap and sleazy, she noted the thrum of desire winding it's way down her spine in anticipation. Their sex life was far from boring, but this was the first time that Kate had gone out of her way to organise something outside the confines of her apartment, the loft or the house in the Hamptons. She'd surprised him a few times with well-placed seduction - everything from letting him find her posed nude on the bed, covered in flower petals to practically ripping his clothes off as soon as he got home. Beckett reasoned that if his desire was anything close to hers following the video call, he'd be unable to focus on much else, and this... well, this was something that she was  _really_  looking forward to.

Since their relationship progressed to becoming intimate, she had let her adventurous side out to play more and more often, and she had discovered a rather large streak of exhibitionism in her nature. Previously, she had written the experiences off as her desperately seeking sensation, something,  _anything_  to make her feel in the years immediately following her mother's murder. Rest rooms in seedy bars, the back seat of a car parked down town on a Saturday night, and on one particularly memorable occasion in the middle of the mosh pit at a concert she'd gone to at the last minute - some sweaty metal head with long hair and a Metallica tee shirt who'd casually groped her ass thinking he could get away with it, and gotten far, far more than he'd bargained for.

Those days long since behind her, Kate had rediscovered the adrenaline rush of risque behaviour - the possibility of getting caught amping her up to a whole new level. She purred to herself at the memory of their last al fresco romp, her fingers slipping beneath the hem of her panties as she dragged her fingers through the pooled wetness.

_She recalled vividly the feeling as Rick took her from behind against the rail of his balcony at the Hamptons house in the middle of the day, her wearing not a stitch as they looked out across the beach and saw the rolling waves and occasional person strolling along the gloriously white sands. Timing his thrusts to the soft roar of the ocean, Rick drove her higher and higher until she was sure she was about to lose her mind. Playing her body like a finely tuned instrument, he cupped her heat, rocking to match his tempo. Fingers parting her moist lips, he lifted them in front of her face. Placing his other hand at the apex of her thighs, he circled her nub as he spoke into her ear._

_"You like it, don't you?" He nipped her earlobe. "Knowing that you're so wet and horny, letting me fuck you out here where anybody could see?" He thrust into her again, flattening his thumb against her bundle of nerves. She opened her mouth, drawing a breath to let out the scream he knew she had been holding back as her body tensed. Driving his fingers, coated with her desire, into the warm cavern of her mouth, he groaned as she clamped down on them, her tongue writhing, cleaning every scrap off his digits. Her orgasm roaring through her, Kate tried to give voice to her climax, the sound muffled by his well-timed hand. Rapidly clenching around his length, she came undone, wetness spilling down her legs, mixing with the sticky slap of his own release. Sagging forward, her elbows resting on the railing and her thighs shaking with the intensity of her peak, the detective hollowed her cheeks, sucking eagerly on his fingers. Grinding her ass back into him, she turned her head and looked back Castle over her shoulder. Nipping playfully at the tip of his fingers, she smiled at him wickedly._

_"Uh huh..." Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she flexed her inner muscles around him, her hips making a tight figure eight, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his softening length swell inside her, ready to go again. "How about I take you back inside where I can make a bit more noise and show you just how much I liked it?"_

_She did. Repeatedly._

The memory of her orgasms that day rapidly spiralled through her, blending with the one that curled through the base of her spine as she lay back on the bed, her phone still clenched in her free hand. Her fingers dancing, Kate reached for the pillow only just in time, muffling the scream as she spasmed around her fingers. Her heart rate slowly settling down, she withdrew her hand from under the boyleg panties, now thoroughly ruined and regarded the evidence of her unplanned release. Her eyes sparkling with mischief, she picked up the butt plug from next to her and coated it with her own lubrication. Shimmying her panties off, she rolled onto her stomach and shifted onto her knees, reaching behind herself to place the rounded tip against her ass.

_Might as well make a start..._  She thought, her eyelids fluttering closed as she felt the silicone stretch her wide, easing into her depths as ripples of aftershock quaked through her, thankful that she could let the groans of her enjoyment be hidden by the mattress. Oh yes, Kate Beckett was going to  _thoroughly_  enjoy tomorrow...

* * *

Detective Kate beckett strode into the twelfth precinct, her heels sounding loudly on the floor. She was slightly nervous, but hid it behind the caml facade perfected by years in the interrogation room. What she was doing wasn't exactly illegal, but certainly skirted close to the line of making inappropriate use of police resources. Noting The admiring glances that she drew as she crossed the room towards the forensics lab, she smiled to herself, knowing that Rick would do more than admire it as soon as he landed. Brown leather boots with a five inch heel, tight denim jeans, and a white button down shirt, fitted brown suede peacoat and her hair left out and wavy, Beckett channeled her previous modelling experience, comfortable in herself and not afraid to show it. Waving casually to some of the officers she knew by name, she approached her target - Officer McMahon. Old enough to have been in the job a few years, young enough to be lead by the right incentives, Kate knew that she'd have to play her cards just right.

"Hey, Jimmy!" She called out as she neared him, a friendly smile on her face. "Can I ask you a favour?"

* * *

Castle had nursed his raging hard-on the entire flight, and from the moment he laid eyes on the gorgeous detective waiting for him, he knew that she'd been as aroused as he was the whole day. He hadn't forgotten that she had promised to wear the butt-plug all day and leave it in, and from the way she constantly shifted around whilst standing waiting for him, she had been as good as her word.

What  _had_  come as a surprise was when she smoothly picked up his bag from the luggage carousel and led him out of the airport to a cab instead of the discreet car service he normally employed. He didn't have much chance to wonder why, because she gave it away when she gave the driver the address of a hotel instead of the loft. Turning back to face him as she slid into the open door, Beckett raked her eyes hungrily over him, lingering on her favorite parts for a second longer than was appropriate in public. Rick gulped, his arousal flaring hot at the naked lust in her eyes. Almost jumping into the cab next to her, Castle closed the door and buckled his seatbelt rapidly as the detective spoke, leaning forward to catch the drivers' attention.

"There's an extra fifty in it for you if we get there in under ten minutes..." She sat back and did up her own belt, looking her partner is the eyes as she wiggled her ass into the seat and let out a satisfied purr as the concealed butt plug pressed a little deeper. Reaching for him, she felt the seatbelt dig in across her chest as their lips met, her fingers threading through his hair as she crushed him to her. Frantically, she dove her tongue into his mouth, seeking, begging. Responding in kind, Rick knew what she needed. Sliding one hand up the length of her thigh, he pressed his fingers into her heat, feeling the dampness already threatening to seep through the denim of her jeans. Her hips canting into him, she nipped at his earlobe, easing her knees further apart to give him better access. Turning so that her legs faced him, Kate slipped the seatbelt down her shoulder. Immediately taking advantage, Rick raised his free hand, fingers flicking open one button and easing inside her shirt. Cupping the weight of her breast in his palm, he teased the already hardened nub of her nipple through her lace bra. Pressing her chest into him, her hips gyrating back and forth, Kate looked him in the face, her short nod all the permission he needed.

Flush with desire, the author blinked back the realisation that the previously reserved detective had just given him the all-clear to get her off in the back seat of the cab. Thrusting his hand hard into the apex of her thighs, Castle cupper her heat and lifted, his biceps bunching under his shirt as her backside raised a fraction of an inch off the seat of the cab. Kate groaned into his mouth, riding his hand with abandon. Clenching her thighs around him, she sped up her movements, her fingers gripping his hair as she ravaged his lips. The urgent noises in the back of her throat spurring him on, he slid the pads of his fingers across the swell of her breast, deftly sliding under the lacy cup of her bra. With a well-practiced roll of his wrist, he freed the flesh from its confines, immediately tracing the puckered nub of her nipple with his thumb. Rolling it firmly between his fingers, he tugged lightly, swallowing her keening cry as the sensation shot through her like a live wire. Her heart hammering in her chest, Kate felt the tingling awareness of her approaching climax start at the base of her spine, warmth suffusing her as her partner coaxed her ever higher.

Mere seconds from a shattering orgasm, she was jerked back to reality as the cab abruptly stopped, the driver having taken her at her word and reached their destination in near-record time. Her lips parting from Castle's with an audible pop, she drew a shuddering breath, arousal washing through through her as she gathered her scrambled wits. Reluctantly easing her grip on the hand still doing delicious things between her thighs, she reached for her purse and fished out fished out enough to cover the fare plus the generous tip the cabbie had earned. Taking advantage of the brief moment of her distraction, Rick gave her nipple a final tweak, drawing a startled gasp from her even as he withdrew his hand and buttoned her shirt closed again, her breast still untucked from the cup of her bra. Her nipple rasping against the inside of her shirt, Kate forced herself to reach around and unbuckle her seatbelt. Hearing the answering click from the other side of the cab, she waited for him to open the door and exit, turning to offer her his hand. Not trusting her knees fully, the thrill of what they'd been doing still fizzing in her blood, she gripped his hand and tugged herself forward, feet hitting the pavement unsteadily. Standing, she wrapped one arm around his wait to hold herself upright, her other hand slamming the door of the cab closed. Neither of them so much as batted an eyelid as the taxi sped off, the driver chuckling as he glanced back at the preoccupied couple in the rear view mirror.

Tilting her face upwards, Kate pressed a lingering, heated kiss to his swollen lips, before leading him into the lobby of the hotel, her fingers hooked through one of his belt loops. Approaching the front desk, she flashed a smile at the young woman idly playing solitaire on the computer.

"Hi." The detective popped her purse open and fished around inside. "Check in in the name of Alex Beckett, please." She handed over a drivers licence, her photo something closer to a professional picture rather than the usual tired/hungover/forgot-makeup DMV shot, but she'd been unable to hold back the glow in her features as she thought about how much her partner would enjoy not only the fact that she'd gone out of her way to book the room under an alias, but gone the extra mile to back it up with a fake ID that combined their names. She flushed at where the thought lead - somewhere not too far down the track that was definitely on the cards for real… as soon as her partner gathered the courage to ask.

Rick masked his surprise well, his arm resting comfortably around her shoulders as he hugged her, the brief squeeze covering the slight tilt of his body when he leaned forward a touch, his eyes noting the details on the drivers licence of one Alexander Beckett, photo and date of birth both a match to the gorgeous brunette currently snuggled into his side. Biting back a smirk, Castle shot her a heated look, the air between them crackling with intensity.

"Miss Beckett?" The young woman cleared her throat and spoke, dragging Kate's attention away from her partner for a moment. Gripping the offered pen, she quickly signed the register, hesitating for only an instant as she remembered to change the K to an A. The cover ID disappeared back into her purse and she accepted the room key with a polite but distracted nod.

Noting the number on the key, the couple headed towards the elevators, already lost in each other. Behind the counter, the young woman chuckled to herself as she watched them go, a wistful sigh sneaking out as she saw the obvious connection between them.

* * *

The doors slid closed behind them, the air tense with barely restrained need. Slapping the button for the fourth floor, Kate groaned aloud as Rick seized the moment… and her. One hand snaking up her torso to tease her breast through her shirt, the other diving beneath the taut denim of her trousers. Fingers parting her sodden folds, spreading her arousal over her swollen lips, he latched onto her earlobe.

"What a naughty little minx you are… Alex." He bit down firmly, and Beckett slammed her backside into him, pressing hard and wiggling, the feel of his hardness bumping against the pleasurable intrusion of the butt plug sending a shiver through her core. Unable to decide between the two sensations, she caved and went for both - her hips jerking back and forth as she alternated between his fingers and the evidence of his desire nudging between her cheeks.

The lift slid smoothly to a halt, the doors opening only a moment after Castle withdrew his fingers from her wetness. Meeting her eyes, he lifted his hand and slowly licked his fingers clean, managing to snag the doors as they tried to slide closed again so lost were they in each other they hadn't noticed how long they had stood there. Both pink-cheeked with lust, Kate glanced at the room key again, trying to lead them down the hall - a task made more difficult by the wandering hand of her partner as he kept her nerves on a slow boil with expert skill.

"44… 45…" She mumbled, trying hard to focus on the numbers before she ended up caving and taking him right there in the hall. "46…" They turned the corner, oblivious to the rest of the world. "47!" She gasped out, her hand shakily extending to slip the key into the lock. Rick's hand covered hers, their fingers meshing as he helped her line up the key. Growling into her ear, he slammed his hips forward at the same instant as the key sank home and turned, his other hand gripping the crease of her thigh and yanking her back into him. Grinding slowly, he felt her knees give slightly. With a happy rumble, he supported her, the door swinging open  _finally_.

Entering the room, he took a moment to hang the 'do not disturb' sign on the door handle before kicking it closed. They were alone at last, and all bets were off...

* * *

"Jesus, Beckett…" He ground out, wrestling with the zipper of her pants. Frustrated, and horny as hell, they fused their mouths together again, lips and tongues duelling rabidly.

That didn't help, however, when it came to getting them both naked - or at least naked enough. Kate mewled, her fingers clutching frantically at his shirt front. Growling, Rick  _finally_  got the zip unstuck and dragged it down, her pants hitting the floor almost a lacy thong to make sure the plug stayed in place, Kate chuckled as she realised that her partner had stripped it down at the same time as he divested her of her pants. Her own hands seeking his skin, she undid his belt with a deft flick of her wrist and snaked her way into his boxers. Gripping him firmly, she used her other hand to shuck his trousers, his belt buckle hitting the floor with a  _thump_.

Unable and unwilling to wait any longer, Rick bracketed her hips with his hands and spun her around, raking his fingers up her sides and peeling her shirt off even as he pushed her forwards onto the bed. She crawled forwards on hands and knees, perching on the edge to give him enough height to take her comfortably. Her backside pressing towards him, she spread her knees apart, letting the cool air wash over her already dripping lips. She'd been on a slow simmer all day, the plug keeping her right on the edge until it drove her to distraction.

Taking his length in hand, Rick slid the head through her wet folds.

"Please…" Kate begged, pushing back insistently. "Just fuck me alrea-" Her words cut off as he sank into her heat, burying himself all the way in a single thrust. Bottoming out, he pistoned into her once, twice, a third time, his fingers gripping her hips so hard there were sure to be bruises soon. Groaning, Beckett slammed herself onto him, over and over, her walls already gripping him tight, starting the flex around him.

Reaching around, Castle flicked her nub quickly, pressing down while his other hand grabbed the base of the butt-plug. Rotating it inside her as he increased the pressure on her sensitive bundle, he held on tight as she threw her head back and screamed aloud her approval. A string of nearly incoherent curses spilling from her lips, she felt the ripples of her orgasm build rapidly and rip through her. Her eyes scrunched tightly shut, she panted, her body thrusting backwards as she rode out her release. Feeling the tremors start to subside, Rick pulled back and withdrew the butt-plug, tossing it aside as he placed the tip of his arousal against her ass, still flexing around the plug that was no longer there. Grasping himself firmly, he pressed forwards, the head stretching her puckered hole. Kate let out a guttural groan at the sensation, the intrusion so much better than the toy she'd been wearing all day. Her mouth falling open as her lover eased himself into her depths, she clenched her fists into the covers of the bed, already shoved firmly over the edge again and into a spiralling series of aftershocks that built with every millimetre he progressed. Her muscles squeezing tight around him, she flicked her hair to one side and looked back over her shoulder at him as he paused for a second. Looking her in the eyes, Rick saw that she was fine for him to keep going. Maintaining the eye contact, he slowly bucked his hips forward, a short rocking motion that sank him an inch deeper. Rolling thrusts that kept him working over and over the same depth, he gradually used the movement to press his way further and further in. The connection between them sizzling, Kate groaned and spread her knees wider, one hand lifting to slide through her wetness in time to his thrusts.

Rick let out a grunt of effort as he pushed the last of his length into her ass, the sweat-slicked skin of his hips meeting the curve of her backside with a wet slap.

"Fuck, Kate…" He muttered, revelling in the tightness of her body as she fit him like a glove. Sliding back almost all the way out, he thrust into her again, the slow, torturous movement letting her feel every ripple of his length. Rocking back and forth, she matched his pace, wetness trickling down the inside of her legs as she worked herself onto him, faster and faster. Her third orgasm struck like a thunderbolt when Rick grabbed a fistful of her hair and used the leverage to drive himself as deeply as he could, pulling hard enough to arch her back, her neck stretched as tight as her ass, breasts thrust forward and jiggling from the force of his thrust. She let her arms go slack, his grip on her hair the only thing keeping her torso off the bed as she wrapped her arms behind herself, gripping her cheeks and spreading them as he ravaged her, his rhythm increasing with each torrid meeting of flesh.

Letting go of her hair, he placed a commanding hand on her hip, hooking his fingers around and driving into her, his palm stinging her backside with a firm  _slap_. The gyration of her pelvis describing a tight figure eight, she reached underneath herself and parted her folds, fingers frantically sliding over her nub.

Kate broke into a choked sob, he body going into overdrive as her senses shut down. Screwing her eyes shut hard, she concentrated on the delirious feeling of Castle as he slammed into her, each thrust stretching her, filling her in a way she'd never imagined could hurt so good.

Just the right side of too much, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the coppery tang spurring her to fresh heights of ecstasy. Behind her, Rick slowed down, his hands kneading the curves of her backside with each long, slow stroke. Driving in deeply, he held himself buried to the hilt for a moment. Easing his right hand down the back of her leg, he hooked her knee and lifted, rolling her in place, still impaled on his length. The sensation of him  _twisting_  inside set off a small tremor that shook her frame, her breath heaving as she looked up at him.

Laying her on her side, Castle kept hold of her other leg, placing it over his shoulder and sliding her further onto the bed. Straddling her leg, he reached out and cupped her breast with his right hand, his left fitting neatly into the crease where her thigh met her torso.

Using his newfound leverage, he resumed thrusting, the changed angle hitting fresh places inside the woman writhing under him.

Kate gave up coherent thought at that point, one of her hands weaving into her own hair and gripping tight as she arched her back, the other hand dancing at the apex of her thighs, fingers slippery and moving so fast they almost blurred.

Expletives fell from her lips, dragged from her when he leaned forward and mounded the flesh of her breast with one large hand, his fingers rolling the hardened bud of her nipple. Holding tightly, he pulled his hand away from her chest, stretching the delicate flesh, and letting it swing in a decadent rhythm as he pounded into her, their bodies meeting with a wet slap, over and over. Rick sped up, the tightening at the base of his sack giving him precious little warning that his climax was rapidly approaching.

"Kate…" He ground out, panting as he forced himself to focus. "Baby, you want-"

"Yes, fuck, yes!" She cut him off, her own release thrashing at the edges of her control. Before her last word had been spoken, he came hard. The hot slap of his climax sent her over the edge with him, their twin groans of release echoing around the hotel room, neither caring how loud they were as they lost themselves in each other. His hips jerking on auto-pilot, Castle poured himself into her, each pulse of his length amplified by the rapid contracting of her muscles around him. Locked in an erotic feedback loop, he kept up his pace, each thrust causing a small tremor to ripple through her, setting off another spasm in him, back and forth, until with an exhausted groan, they stilled, hearts hammering and their breathing hoarse.

They took a few minutes to come down from their high, Kate stretching her arms upwards with a contented sigh, still enjoying the feel of him in her ass, slowly softening. Her body twisting so her shoulders lay flat on the bed with her leg still draped over Rick's shoulder, she smiled up at him softly.

"Hi..." She said, her voice raw and thick with affection.

"Hi..." Rick replied, his smile matching hers. Their eyes held, conveying words unspoken. Blushing slightly, despite her earlier... activities, she murmured shyly,

"Welcome home, Rick." Chuckling, he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her knee.

"I am glad to be back..." Tenderly running one hand down her thigh, he squeezed gently. "You want me to run the shower?"

Kate hummed her assent, her face falling as he shifted, starting to withdraw. Noting her expression, Rick paused a moment before an idea occurred. Reaching out, he picked up the discarded plug. Placing the tip next to her stretched ass, still gripping his length firmly, he slid out of her and pressed the black silicone into place. Barely a whimper slipped from her lips as she felt it take up residence once more, the slightly cooler temperature a welcome balm. Leaning back to admire it, Castle noted with a proprietary air the slight traces of his climax that had been seeping from her now effectively stoppered. Purring happily, Beckett ran her fingers down her torso slowly, then reached around and ran the tips of her fingers over the plug, nipping her bottom lip and rolling her hips teasingly. Gripping the plug with her ass, she  _squeezed_  and let out a soft moan, the ripples of sensation spreading through her. Operating automatically, her hand caressed her hip, then dipped between her folds again, smearing the gathered wetness across her lips.

"I think I'll leave that in..." She sat up, caressing his chest as she stood. "I like the idea of walking around the rest of the day so… full." Wiggling her backside, Kate half-closed her eyes, the plug pushing a fraction deeper into her. Smiling wickedly, she dragged her fingernails across his chest, dipping across the planes of his stomach as she stood and passed him. With a quick flutter of her wrist, she ran the tips of her fingers across his length, teasing lightly.

Gripping him, Kate slid her fist down his hardness, still slick from her arousal. With one final pump, she released him and lead him towards the bathroom,the extra swing in her hips drawing his gaze like a magnet and doing all sorts of wonderful things to the sensitive nerves being tormented by the plug in her ass. Half way there, she let his slip from her grasp and lengthened her stride. A pace or two ahead of him, she paused at the door, looking back over her shoulder at him. Arching her back, she thrust her backside towards him, her hands gripping her cheeks and spreading them enough to the let little black piece of silicone show. Giving a naughty wiggle of her perfectly formed posterior, she let out an unladylike squawk when Rick's palm swatted her.

"Little witch…" He growled, crowding in close behind her, their feet moving in lockstep as they shuffled forwards. Nipping playfully at her shoulder, he swept the flat of his tongue across her skin, the salty tang of her sweat filling his mouth. His grin curling against her, Rick felt it the instant her legs wobbled a fraction, the lingering traces of her recent orgasm still flickering through her lightly. Chuckling, he ran his palms down her arms, wrapping his fingers around her wrists. Casting a knowing look at the rapidly hardening peaks that graced her breasts, Castle knew that she was already considering round two. Upping the ante, he gave her a deliberate shove once they entered the bathroom, keeping her right wrist trapped in his own, releasing her left. Twisting, he dragged her right arm behind her back, the manoeuvre a textbook cop technique.

Her naked skin rippling into goosebumps as she was pressed up against the cold glass of the shower door shocked her,the gasp echoing off the chilly walls. His left hand splayed between her shoulders, he stepped closer, still only touching her with his hands, the heat from his body radiating into her, mixing with the cold in front. Her bottom lip tormented between her teeth again, she failed to repress the shiver of delight that flashed through her.

"Hmmmmm…" He purred, his breath tickling her ear. "You like it when I play bad cop, don't you?" He kicked her feet apart roughly, his grip firm. Sliding his knee between her thighs, he lifted it until he met the wetness of her core. Flexing his quad, he spoke as she bucked her hips back and forth, desperately seeking the friction of his muscled thigh.

"Yeeeesss…" She replied, the soft hiss cut off as he bunched between her legs and  _lifted_ , her toes only just touching the ground. Leaning closer, Rick drew the soft flesh of her earlobe into the heat of his mouth and bit down. Pulling back, he dragged his teeth across her flesh, whispering thickly into her ear.

"And just what kind of suspect are you… Kate?" He laced the word with venom, knowing just which buttons to push. "Are you going to be good girl and co-operate, or am I going to have to force a confession out of you?" He tightened his grip on her wrist, raising the arm behind her back higher until her felt the muscles in her shoulder start to strain. Holding her there as she rocked back and forth on his thigh, Castle continued to speak. "I bet a dirty little piece like you could take all sorts of punishment before she broke…" He slid his left arm around her shoulders, his fingers gripping her breast almost painfully as he jerked her back into his chest.

Kate groaned, his words purring into her ear as he set the tone, ruthlessly stoking her need. Already losing herself in one of her favorite roles, Beckett embraced her inner bad girl. Grinding  _hard_  down onto him, she tossed back, her voice full of sass.

"I don't think you've got what it takes to make me talk…" Rick let out a dirty chuckle, then grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her back against his chest with her arm pinned between them.

"What was that?" He ground out menacingly. Twisting her hair in his fist, he used it to lift her a fraction higher. His free hand slid across her stomach, fingers groping as he caressed his way roughly up her torso. Pinching her nipples as he went, he wrapped his hand around her throat and  _squeezed_. "You've got a smart mouth on you…" He felt her swallow past his fingers, the gasp as she fought for breath dragging a low growl from his lips. Digging his fingers in tighter, he watched as Kate's eyes bulged a little, her pupils fully dilated as she squirmed, her wetness coating his skin as she slid back and forth across his muscled thigh. Using his grip on her neck, he held her in place and stepped back, letting her take her own weight once more.

"I think we should fix that, don't you?" He asked casually, spinning her around in place and pushing her back against the glass. Raking his eyes over her nude form appreciatively, he kicked her feet apart again, watching as the trail of arousal slid down the inside of her leg. Reaching past her, he turned the water on in the shower, steam billowing out almost immediately. Adjusting the temperature, he locked eyes with her, holding for a moment before grinning wickedly. Running his free hand up her thigh, he cupped her hard, diving two fingers into her wet heat without warning. Pumping into her roughly, he added a third, his thumb pressing against her swollen nub as he did. Kate thrashed, her body sent into overload, her scream of release cut off by his vise-like grip around her throat. Not waiting for the tremors to subside, her orgasm still ripping through her, Rick withdrew his fingers, covered in her arousal.

Straightening up, he released her neck, his hand splayed wide as he forced her jaw open. Holding his sodden fingers in front of her face, he spoke again. "Look at the mess you made, Kate…" He traced his fingertips across her lips, then pressed them into her mouth. "Clean it up." He ordered, stepping close enough that the searing heat from his body sent sparks of need flaring through her again. Beckett's eyes flashed in defiance for all of half a second before he tensed his grip on her jaw, her immediate compliance following as she greedily sucked his fingers, her tongue caressing them as she eagerly cleaned every scrap of her essence from them. "That's better…" He murmured approvingly. "See how much nicer things are when you behave?" He wrapped his fingers around her throat again and shoved her into the shower, tugging the door closed behind them as he followed.

Stepping under the spray, he watched as the fine spray of droplets scattered against her skin, goose-bumps chasing across her sweat-slicked body. Rivulets of water cascading down his own, Rick kept her there, watching as her eyes darted to the impressive swell of his length, his hand stroking, rubbing, cleaning the traces of their last round off himself. Rock-hard, he stood under the shower and spoke.

"Here's how this is gonna go, you little bitch…" He stepped closer, his voice heavy with menace. He saw the immediate effect on Beckett as she registered the words through the haze of lust that was rapidly sweeping over her. Her lips parting, she felt herself clench hard, a fresh gush of wetness spilling from her. She nodded, her eyes wide, not daring to speak. "I'm going to put that mouth of yours to good use, and when I'm done with that, you're gonna tell me everything you know… and then I think I'll fuck you anyway." Kate gasped, her core clenching at the mere thought of what he intended to do.

Releasing her neck, he threaded his fingers through her hair and pressed down firmly. Beckett resisted more for the show of it than anything else, before sinking to her knees. Looking up at him, she gulped. Using his grip on her hair to pin her in place, Rick guided the tip of his hardness to her face. His voice hard and unyielding, he said,

"You have the right to remain silent..." He thrust into her mouth, wet and willing. Brushing the back of her throat, he held her there, feeling the reflexing swallow as she clenched around him. Withdrawing, he continued.

"Anything you say may be taken down and used in court against you..." He drove into her again, harder, the soft growl of approval spilling from him as she pressed her tongue against the underside of his shaft, stroking firmly. "If you cannot afford a lawyer, the system is gonna screw you, and then I'm gonna find you and do it all over again." He gripped her head with both hands and dragged her off his length, watching her eyes as he proceeded to fuck her mouth.

Rick grinned down at her, and saw the moment her hands fell down, fingers parting her folds as she raked them over her nub frantically. His palm connecting with her cheek hard enough to sting, he barked at her.

"Hands behind your back. Keep them there until till I tell you otherwise." Leering, he continued. "You wouldn't want me to think you're resisting an officer, would you?" Unable to vocalise her reply due to her mouth being... otherwise occupied, Kate shook her head slightly, the movement scraping her teeth along the thickness of him. Fighting to keep his knees from buckling, Rick growled with approval. Feeling the tingle of his release approaching, he pulled back, his fingers still locked in her hair. Lifting her, he grinned at her as she came willingly, her naked flesh sliding wickedly against his. Pressing her against the cool wall of the shower, he stepped close, his arousal trapped between them. Giving a slow, deliberate grind of his hips, he bit her earlobe, pulling the soft skin taut.

"You wanna confess already?" He demanded roughly, scraping his stubble across her cheek. Kate gasped, rising up on the tip of her toes as she sought to ease the aching throb between her legs, seeking his hardness.

"What did I do?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him, knowing it would spur him on.

"You know very well what you did..." He bucked into her, hard, his teeth flashing in the harsh light as he bit the side of her neck, sucking, tongue soothing the marks before latching on again. "These..." He paused, dragging his hands up the length of her thighs, fingers darting in and sweeping over her molten core for an all-too-brief instant. "Are concealed weapons." He yanked her away from the wall and slapped her ass, hard. " _This_  should probably be registered." He slammed her back again. "And what you do with this..." He ravaged her mouth, his tongue invading her, stroking, caressing, and leaving her panting hard. "is illegal in at least five states."

He dove back in, devouring her lips with a flare of heat that seared through them both. Breaking for air as he started to see stars, he spoke again. "Now... you wanna help the police with their enquiries?" Beckett squirmed, clenching her fists behind her, still keeping them in place as she stood before him, her feet apart, rivulets of water tracing down the delicious curves of her body displayed to his rapt attention.

Eyes wide, Beckett nodded slowly, taking a slow, deep breath and noting the way Rick's gaze raked up her thighs, then focused on the pebbled peaks of her breasts.

"What questions, officer?" She asked, still playing her role with evident enjoyment.

"I'd like to know-" He spun her around roughly, gripping her right wrist and lifting it higher, the arm twisted behind her back. Kicking her feet apart, he reached around and slid his fingers over her wetness. "Just how many times I can make you scream before I'm done with you." He parted her lips and sank into her dripping heat with one smooth thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Not pausing, he pulled out and did it again, his hips meeting her cheeks with a wet slap.

Again.

And again. He set up a punishing rhythm, pounding into her from behind as she writhed helplessly in his grip. Kate let out a hoarse scream as he hit that spot deep inside, the short roll of his pelvis as he bottomed out with every thrust winding her tighter and tighter. Chuckling lewdly, the author leaned into her, driving deep, before slapping her ass with his left hand.

"That was one…" He counted out, the tally of her screams began. A wicked smirk on his lips, the author fixed his eyes on the black circle still filling her ass, the silicone showing the faintest traces of his earlier release seeping from the edges. Leaning forward a fraction, he lowered her right wrist to the small of her back, allowing him to keep her pinned as well as mound the swell of her cheeks in his hands. Spreading them wide, he placed his thumbs against the base of the anal plug and pressed in time to his ruthless penetration of her slippery core.

The extra sensation hit Beckett like a thunderbolt, her inner walls clamping  _hard_  around his length as she came, wave after wave of pleasure surging through her. Her voice echoed off the shower walls, her orgasm sending searing fireballs across the inside of her eyelids, screwed tightly shut from the sensory overload. The sharp impact of his palm on her backside set her off again, her legs quivering beneath her as Rick counted, one slap for each time she'd screamed so far.

"Two…" He caressed the red hand-print with a proprietary air, fingers curling around her hip. Flexing, he paused, sunk full-length into her spasming core. Pulling back slowly, so slowly, he held himself just inside her opening, feeling her muscles closing around his absence. Kate's breathing changed from a hoarse pant to a wordless, pleading whine, her body  _needing_  him in ways she couldn't articulate. The sounds barely past her lips, he impaled her, forcing his way between her slick walls, feeling every rippling inch. He pressed home once, twice, then held back again, waiting. One breath, two… then he delved into her again, each pair of thrusts as long and deep as he could go.

Castle kept the rhythm up, gradually decreasing the time he held back between thrusts, the pauses eventually shrinking to the point he was pounding into her almost as rapidly as he could. As the tingles spread through the base of his spine, he knew his resolve was close to shattering. Stretching his left hand out, he dove his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back, his voice thick in her ear.

"I bet you've got at least one more in there, don't you, Kate?" He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust. "A little sound of appreciation for the nice officer from such a filthy girl?"

"Oh, god! Yes!" She panted out, her body already so close to a shattering orgasm it almost hurt. Her eyes screwed shut, she saw bursts of light behind her eyelids. Rick slammed into her, her flesh cooled instantly by the tile wall. Goosebumps chasing across her skin from the unexpected contrast, she felt herself teetering on the edge, her hips jerking back and forth between the searing heat of him behind her and the shock of the slick ceramic against her dripping core.

"Say please…" He growled into her ear. Castle sank into her again and held himself there, rolling his hips in a short rocking tempo that almost whited out her mind. The last shred of coherent thought to flash through her was compliance - her lips parted as she begged, the words spilling from her in an uncensored stream.

"Pleasepleasepleasefuckyesyesyesoooooohhh…." She came violently, a gush of wetness flooding down her thighs as every muscle in her body tensed, locking her rigid before letting out a scream like she'd never uttered before. Spasms wracking her slim frame, Kate barely noted the resounding smack across her ass as he slapped her again.

"Three…" Rick counted, gritting his teeth from the strain of holding back. Satisfied, he slid his right hand down her shaking leg, lifting it up and hooking his arm under her knee. Spreading her wider, he let go of his control, ruthlessly plundering her willing body, his breath coming in short pants as he neared his climax. Her orgasm roaring back through her full-force, Kate went fully limp in his grip, unable to keep herself upright as her nerves overloaded. Curses falling from her, she let loose a string of words that her writer was hard pressed to know, an instant before he fell off the edge, his guttural roar rumbling through her like an avalanche. Pouring wave after scalding wave into her clenching core, he kept up his rhythmic thrusting, slowing only when every last drop had been milked from him by the velvet fist of her inner walls.

His breathing hoarse, thighs trembling from the effort, he slowly lowered her leg, slipping his other hand around her waist to keep her upright. Supine, Kate's head rolled back and hit his shoulder, a lazy smile stealing across her lips as she faced him. Not really up to witty repartee, the best she could summon was a besotted look and a mumbled,

"Hi…" Their sweat-slicked skin sliding, Rick breathed deeply and let out contented sigh, his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"Hi…" Enjoying the weight of her against his chest, he tilted his head and kissed her tenderly. Boneless and languid, Kate parted her lips and returned the kiss, their breath mingling in the swirling steam of the shower. The feeling slowly returning to her limbs, she rolled her shoulders, stretching even as she continued the kiss. Her lips gliding over his, she turned in place and wound her arms around his neck. Humming happily, she nuzzled into his neck, tasting the droplets of water that rolled down his skin.

Sweeping the pads of his fingers across the dimples at the small of her back, Rick let the shower wash over them both, happy to simply stand there under the spray with her. They washed each other lazily, the cascading suds swirling down the drain as they took turns caressing, soothing, wrapped up in the tenderness of the moment. Kate drifted, her mind blissfully relaxed and her body basking in the afterglow. A soft smile on her lips, she leaned against her partner, cheek resting against the warm swell of his chest. Rick's heart thudding solidly in her ear, the detective let out a soft, contented sigh, the solidity and presence of him unwinding the last shreds of tension from her.

She had sworn, many years ago, that she would never be the needy, clingy type - content to stand alone and independent. Beckett realised that the death of her mother, and subsequent loss of her father for years to the bottle had only served to reinforce her own stubborn streak, determined to need anybody for anything as a way of ensuring she couldn't get hurt again. Now, wrapped in the comfortingly secure embrace of the man she loved, she let it go. Finally able to see that showing somebody that she needed them was a strength, Kate didn't want to even begin considering what her life would have been like if it weren't for Richard Castle - let alone what the future would be like if she lost him. Turning her face to him, she blinked back the sudden tears that spang to her eyes, her expression open and raw with an emotional need, so far from the physicality of their earlier activities.

"Rick?" She asked, her voice hesitant. The writer met her gaze, reading the words unspoken. Keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he lowered his lips, pouring reassurance and love into her with every gentle caress. Cupping her face as if it were something rare and delicate, he kissed her under the spray of the water and the world melted away. Kate let the sensations wash through her, absorbing the emotions he so freely offered up, letting him ease her worries, filling her up with a sated glow that lit her from the inside out. "Welcome home..." She whispered, the love she felt sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm glad to be home..." He replied softly, brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek. He drew a deep breath and let it out, his fingers absently cluring against her lower back, pulling a wordless, happy sound from her. "How about next time I go away, you come too?" Her arms winding around his body, she nodded into his shoulder, knowing that she had more than enough leave days built up, and as fantastic as the I've-just-got-home sex was, she would much rather spend the time with him in the first place (and from all the evidence gathered from their 'activities' since they reached the hotel room, holiday-with-Rick-sex was probably likely to be just as much if not more fun).

"Mmmmhmmm..." She murmured, her eyelids dragging heavily. "S'good plan." Chuckling, Rick turned them slightly, reaching out and twisting the taps off.

"Come on, sleepy head..." He opened the door, fighting back the sudden chill as the air his their skin. "Lets get you dried off so we can head home." Beckett smiled, reaching out to grasp his hand as he gallantly offered it to her, stepping through the shower door. Content to let him help her get ready, she rolled the word through her head, enjoying the feel of it.

Home.

She nodded to herself. Rick was here, she was home. That being said... she fought back a grin. She had another surprise waiting for him when they got back to the loft - he would have to clear out a bit more space if the rest of her boots and jackets were going to fit into his closet, since she had shifted the remainder of her belongings there the day after he had flown out. He hadn't mentioned her moving in, but they both felt it keenly whenever they slept apart, and she already had most of her clothes and not a few books and knick-knacks there already.

They were going home.

 


End file.
